10 Things I Hate About You
by Amme Moto
Summary: He hates the way she argues, She hates it when he’s there. He hates the way she’s always right. She hates that he doesn’t care. He hates her big dumb saber belt, She hates when he reads her mind. The list just keeps on going! CarthXLSFRev
1. He Hates the Way She Argues

**He Hates the Way She Argues**

Carth sat in his chair in the pilot's seat, his cap over his eyes and his feet propped up on the desk. It was a pretty quiet evening for him; there was no madness, no growling, no games, and no Sith.

Yup, Carth was pretty happy.

With a content sight he stretched his arms backward, holding them in position until he heard a satisfying _pop_. True, he did have the night shift. But night was when _she _was asleep. And if he could avoid her, then he would be just fine.

Carth growled. Just the thought of that woman made his blood boil. Serena was such an annoying person, one wouldn't ever think of her as being Revan! Revan was sadistic, Revan was evil, Revan could go five minutes without losing her charm and suave. But not this woman. She was all over the place. And she _loved _to torment Carth.

It shouldn't have surprised him when she turned up behind him, but it did. He should have expected it. She's always trying to scare him. She cleared her throat, placing a gloved hand in front of her pungent red lips.

Not that Carth noticed how red they were.

"You know Carth," She chided, smoothing back her silky brown hair in one sweep of her hand. "You're in my seat."

"What?" He asked. Turning the seat around to face her, she crossed her eyes and put on that annoying grin Carth loathed.

"Did I stutter?" She retaliated, shaping her hand like a blaster and pointing it to her head. "It's my ship, I'm captain, it's my seat."

"You've never cared before." Carth seethed through gritted teeth. He wouldn't let this one go without a fight.

"Well, you've always been asleep when I'm awake or awake when I'm asleep. But I've caught you at it now." She pointed a finger at him. "That's right! Caught you red-handed!"

"My hands are gloved, how can you tell they're red?" Carth asked blatantly.

"It's an expression, bone-head!" She pulled his left ear with some force. "Now get out of my seat."

"It's my seat." Carth argued, wrapping his legs around the cemented stands of the chair.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Said who?" Serena cried, clicking her tongue. "I'm the one who's the Ex-Sith Lord! I give the rules!"

She had a point.

"It's my seat." Carth persisted. Serena scowled.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS BEFORE!" Serena shouted. She ran into the main hold. "I'm going to dump all of your coffa out into space, _then_ we'll see who gets the chair!" With a maniacal laughter, Serena took the coffa jar off of its heating pad.

"Don't do it!" Carth came running. Without his coffa, he was nothing. She held it up in the air, dangling at the edge of her delicate fingers. She sniggered. "The coffa isn't who you've got the grudge against. Put the coffa down."

"Oh, but it's just so much fun doing this." Serena let her finger slip, watching Carth cringe as it bobbed in the air. "It's my chair."

"It's my ship." Carth said abruptly. Serena started.

"Excuse me?" She asked, eyeing the coffa. Carth sighed. Might as well finish what he started.

"I took it from Davik, it's my ship."

"I got my nose broken by Davik to get it!" Serena growled. "I had to tackle Calo Nord with his stupid _thermal detonator _in his hands to save all of us! It's my ship!"

"It's mine. I've been captain."

"Well, I saved the galaxy and now I want my ship." Serena switched tactics. Carth smirked.

"So you do admit that it's my ship?" Carth asked.

"I'm letting you borrow it." Serena decided. "And now I want it back."

"You can't have it." The finger slipped even more. Carth's knees about buckled. "Don't drop it!" He flinched.

"You mean this?" Serena pulled her hand away from it and let it drop two inches. Carth dropped to his knees, trying to catch it. Serena pulled it back up with her Force.

Mission walked through the hallways about this time.

"Hey, guys?" She asked. Her eyes bulged. "What are you _doing_, Carth?"

Serena shrugged, setting the coffa onto the table next to her. Her Jedi robes crinkled slightly as she stretched. Carth stared at the small Twi'lek through wide eyes.

"Oh, you know." Serena grinned. "I was pouring him some coffa when he suddenly _begged _me to take the ship from him. It was like he didn't want it any more. It seems he figured out _I'm _the better pilot."

"_What?"_ Mission giggled. "Frak, Carth, if you wanted to give it away that badly you should have just said so. I mean, it looks like you're going to propose or something."

"Me, propose to _her_?" Carth steamed. "Not if someone held a blaster to my head. Not if Dustil was held hostage by the Sith."

"Frak it! Scratch that off the list, Mish." Serena snapped her fingers. "And then come get some coffa. Carth obviously doesn't want any."

"It's _my _coffa!" Carth whined. Mission giggled once more, running off to find the datapad entitled, "Ways to get Carth to Propose".

"Well, Force, Carth! It's _your _coffa! It's _your _ship! What do you bet you'll say it's _your _chair next?" Serena snarled.

"If it's part of the ship, it's _mine_!" Carth got to his feet, throwing a fist into the air.

"Really?" Serena giggled, swinging the coffa around lazily. Carth's muscles tensed. "It's my ship, so it can't be yours."

"I'm going to tell you this one last time, sister. It's _my _ship." Carth warned.

"Funny, I think it's mine."

"Will both of you two lovebirds stop that chattering?" Jolee screeched, storming into the room. His striped night gown hung at his heels and his nightcap hung on the side of his head.

"Joe-Joe?" Serena called, holding a hand in the airto get his attention. He snarled.

"My name is _not _Joe-Joe!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Joey, whatever." Serena waved a hand. "Why do you wear a nightcap if you're bald?"

"I am not bald!" The so-called "Joey" retaliated. "I have hair."

"Well, yeah, but it's like a ring around the baldness, attracting the eye to the big brown bald spot on top of your head. I mean I can see myself in it if I squint." Serena made circles in the air with her index finger on her gloved right hand. Jolee growled. Serena waved the subject off. "Anyway, tell this man that the ship belongs to me."

"Wrong." Everyone gasped, turning on their heels.

A bright blue light emanated from the corridor as Bastila's silhouette shone through. Her hands were on her hips and her head faced the wall, showing a strange profile of the over-toned cheekbones. She stepped into the main hold, dissipating the light and showing a woman with her hair ruffled into various spots on her head. She still wore her Jedi Robes, which were by now so wrinkled that you could ride a roller coater into them, crash and burn, then slip and slide the rest of the way to the bottom.

"It's my ship." She yawned, scratching her hip lazily.

"What makes you think that, Your Highness?" Serena droned.

"I'm the greatest Jedi ever! I should have my own ship and subjects. It's my ship, it's my universe, and you're all my slaves!" Bastila cackled maniacally, blinked, then stared around emotionlessly. "What am I doing here?" She asked, staring around. "I was just in the girls' dorm and now I'm here…."

"A sleepwalking Jedi always shows their true colors, oh demoted one." Serena clasped her hands together and bowed deeply. Bastila gasped.

"Demoted?" She crooned. "But why?"

"You're trying to take over my ship. It's _my _ship!"

"You seem to be forgetting me." Carth poked her.

"No, I remembered you were there."

"It's my ship."

"It's mine."

"It's mine."

"IT'S MINE!" Serena whirled into Jolee. "Jimmy, _please _tell Carth that it's my ship."

"Oh, for the sake of the Force!" Jolee groaned. "We'll split the ship in half already!"

"But then we won't be able to fly it, Jiminy." Serena added. "I doubt even _you _in your prime of against-the-Jedi's-wishes-piloting could fly a half a ship."

"Well, _Serena_," Jolee fumed. "We won't cut it in half, we'll tape it in half. Mission! Bring that huge roll of holo-glue. Yes, that's it. Now, this will only take a minute…."

-----

_Tap, tap, tap…._

"…..Jesus? Are you done yet?"

"NO!"

"Sorry." Serena tapped the table again. She sighed, crossing one leg over the other. "How about now? Are you done yet?"

"I will tell you when I'm done splitting the ship, Serena." Jolee stressed.

"Well, it's been like…. a billion hours already. You're taking too long."

"It's been four minutes, Serena." Jolee groaned, returning his attention to his work.

"Well, old people take too long. You should seriously join a gym or something, Jerry."

"Will you get my name right?" Jolee screamed.

"It's not Jorge?" Serena's head jerked up. "Then why have you let me call you the wrong name since Kashyyyk?"

"He hasn't." Carth sat on the other side of the table, drumming his fingers lightly against the top. "You've never listened to him, just like everyone else on this ship."

Serena stared at Carth, inching closer to his face, so she was nose-to-nose with him. He started in surprise. Her eyes were wide and curious.

"What's wrong, Mr. Gloomy-Gloopy-Glomber?"

"…." Carth stared at her wide eyes, straining to hold back a laugh and focused on relaxing his muscles in his face. "What's a Gloopy-Glomber?" He asked, managing to keep a straight face.

"I don't know; I was just stringing syllables together. You figure it out." Serena poked his forehead with her sharpest nail.

"We're done!" Mission called from the engine room. "The whole ship has been split in half!"

"I get the half with the pilot's seat!" Carth's hand shot in the air. Serena giggled loudly, falling out of the chair and slapping her sides.

"That's where you're wrong." She managed from the laughter, struggling to stand.

"Why?" Carth asked.

"Because, Onasi," Serena laced her fingers together and rested her head on them. "The men's dorm is on the opposite side of the pilot's chair."

Carth laughed in disbelief, calculating the words the woman said. It was true. The pilot's seat was on the left half of the ship, while Carth's room was on the right. Serena's, meanwhile, was conveniently on the same side. Carth puffed up, and watched as Serena floored herself once more.

"You planned this all along!" He shouted, pointing at her accusingly. Serena shrugged.

"I do like to stay twelve steps ahead of people." She giggled, chewing on a glove. "Now that the ship is mine again, where do you people want to go? The galaxy is ours to explore! We can go to Nar Shadaa and bring down the Exchange system there, we could go to the Corellian system and provoke the newborn rancors, we could even go back to Kashyyyk and gather up the rest of Jingle's things!"

"I give up…." Jolee shook his head, walking out of the room. "Wake me in the morning, if the ship's still in one piece."

Carth fumed, watching Jolee walk away. He wasn't doing anything to help Carth!

"You are one merciless woman." He snarled at Serena. She crossed her eyes, pointing at herself.

"Hello, you're talking to an Ex-Sith Lord!" She joked. "I'm good at this kind of thing."

"You say that like it's a good thing." Carth spat. Mission stood next to Serena.

"Hey, I'm the one with the ship, aren't I?" The Jedi giggled. "Now go finish your shift."

Serena turned and left, dragging Mission along with her.

Carth balled his fists together, growling to himself as he marched into the cockpit and sat in the pilot's chair.

_Serena's _chair.

Carth sat in _Serena's_ chair, his cap over his eyes and his feet propped up on the desk. It was a pretty frustrating evening for him; what with the threat upon his precious coffa, his ship lost to him over his sleeping quarters, and being humiliated in front of both the oldest and the youngest members of the crew, he was half expecting the Sith to pop up in front of him and blow the _Ebon Hawk _to smithereens.

Yup, Carth was pretty frustrated.

Kicking the wall, Carth sat up in the chair and slammed his fists onto the desk.

"Damn woman. I _hate _the way she argues!"

-----

**Yeah, I'll update when I get around to it. I'm surprise my mom let me get _on_ the computer today. So please review and tell me how my first plausible humor fic went!**

_**Amme Moto**_


	2. She Hates it When He's There

**He Hates the Way She Argues**

**She Hates it When He's There**

Serena smirked mischievously as she plopped down on her side of the table the next morning, sipping her morning cup of juma. Carth sat on the other side of her, slurping down coffa like it was his last cup ever. Serena giggled.

"Aww, don't have such a hard time on _my _account. You have too much to _do_ on your half of the ship. The co-pilot seat's on your half, isn't it?"

"Can it, sister." Carth growled. He shook his head.

It wasn't fair. She could manipulate him to the Outer Rim and back but he couldn't lay a finger in his defense.

In fact, why couldn't he?

It wasn't like anyone was stopping him. If anything, they'd applaud him. So what if Carth stood his ground every now and then? He might actually get a growl or two out of Serena.

"Actually, you know what I've noticed?" Carth sipped his coffa casually. Serena eyed him cautiously.

"What?"

"The workbench is on my side." Carth couldn't help but grin. Serena turned white and her eyes bulged.

"It is?" She stuttered. Carth laughed.

"Looks like you're going to have to be nice to me if you ever want to upgrade anything." He shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

"That's not fair!" Serena whined.

"You know, it's been forever since I've upgraded _anything_ of mine. I think I'll go do that." He stood, pulling out his blaster.

"You know what, Onasi?" Serena slammed a fist onto the table. "That's fine, because I can just go and get T3-M4! He's as good a workbench as anything! HA!" She jabbed a finger in his chest. He chuckled.

"Now you're on my side." He grinned. Serena screamed, pulling her hair from the scalp and storming off.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" She called down the way.

Carth laughed. So _this _is what it felt like to win. What a nice feeling. He could have fun with this.

Carth sat on his chair, reading a holodisc for a few hours. Finally, Serena came back in for lunch. She totally ignored Carth. She walked up to her half of the kitchen and began making what she wanted. If something was on _his _side of the ship, she'd use the Force and pull it to her side.

"That's cheating," Carth insisted.

"No it isn't." Serena answered. "Technically I'm not _touching _your side. I'm just pulling things over."

"So if I take this big stick I made and poked you with it, would that count as not cheating?" Carth picked up the long stick he'd made hours before and poked her in the arm with it, to set an example.

"It _does _count." Serena growled. Carth poked her again. She shook her head and continued making lunch. Carth poked her again. And again.

And again.

And again.

Serena whirled around.

"Jimbo!" She whined loudly. "Carth won't leave me alone!" An upset Jolee stomped into the room.

"Oh, for the sake of the Force, can't you two get along? Or at least stay on your halves of the ship?" He asked. "Or maybe just shut up? Something?"

"He keeps poking me!" Serena growled. "That's not fair, Jasper."

"My name is _not _Jasper!" Jolee shouted.

"Well, it is until you tell me your real name," Serena answered, making Jolee roll his eyes and slap his forehead. "But will you make him _stop_?!" Carth poked Serena again.

"Stop poking her." Jolee begged.

"I'm not poking her, the stick is." Carth insisted, shrugging. Jolee raised his eyebrows.

"I have to admit, you can't argue with that kind of logic."

"Ooh, now Jupiter has turned on me, too!" Serena threw her hands in the air. Mission came into the room.

"What's wrong, Serena?" She asked. Serena sniffed.

"Carth won't stop poking me!" She pointed at Carth.

"I told you, _I'm _not poking you." Carth answered, poking her yet again. "The stick is."

"But you're holding the stick!"

"Uhh…. The stick has the power to control my arm. You just _think _I'm poking you."

Mission shook her head. "Carth, I think you've been hanging out with Serena a bit too long."

Serena pulled her long brown hair up and clamped it in place.

"Yes, well, it's not my fault." He poked her again. "She keeps taking stuff from my side of the ship."

"_Food _stuff." Serena argued. "So I can _eat_. You know, to _live_?"

"You have plenty on your side. I pushed it over for you with my stick." Carth poked her again.

"Juan, if he doesn't stop poking me with that stick, I'm going to break his neck!"

"Have you ever thought of simply moving out of reach?" Jolee asked.

There was an awed silence as everyone considered what he said. It _was _a good idea to move out of reach. She backed up.

"But now how am I supposed to get my lunch?" She asked. "I'm _not _going to ask the Selkath to get it for me."

"You don't _like _Selkath food?" Jolee asked.

"Jumpy, that's gross." Serena stuck her tongue out. "When's the last time you went to a Manaan restaurant and had a good time? Well, except the last time."

"That was _not _fun." Carth said.

"Of course it was!" Serena threw her arms in the air.

"Serena, you started a food fight." Jolee insisted.

"Correction: I threw a big hunk of seaweed at a Sith who had been looking at me strangely and he was rude enough to throw something back." She stuck a finger in the air.

During this conversation, Carth had hologlued a piece of stick to his already big stick and poked Serena again.

"Stop it!" Serena grabbed the stick and pulled. Carth pulled, too.

"This isn't going to solve anything!" Bastila called. She had just stridden into the room.

"Shut up and go clean the 'fresher." Serena ordered. Bastila scoffed.

"I will _not _be ordered around by someone who—"

"Either go clean the 'fresher or go give HK an oil down." Serena gave a huge tug on the stick. Carth still wouldn't let go.

"Oh, but Serena—" Bastila's whine was cut off.

"Do it!" Serena whirled around and pointed at Bastila, letting go of the stick and making Carth fly off of his chair. Jolee and Mission burst into laughter.

"But HK keeps trying to kill me when I try and oil him!"

"Whose problem is that?" Serena crossed her arms. "Pick one." Bastila walked away in a huff.

"That was mean," Jolee insisted through fits of laughter.

"Such is the life of a demoted one." Serena answered. Then she turned around and pointed a long, enthusiastic finger at Carth, who was still on the ground. "And _he _won't leave me alone!"

"Have you ever thought it was because you won't leave _him _alone?" Jolee asked.

"I only bug him because he _asks _for it." Serena crossed her arms.

"I do?" Carth asked, finally on his feet

"Because you act like you're the only sane one on here!" Serena answered.

"Really?" Carth rubbed his chin. "I thought Mission was sane."

"She's a teenager, they're not sane!"

"She's got a point," Mission interceded. "I pickpocket more for hobby than out of necessity."

"Uhhh….Jolee?"

"He's old and bald, and sometimes he even makes me listen to his stories!" Serena answered.

"Right…." Jolee shrugged.

"Juhani? Canderous?"

"Juhani is a cat-lady! Awesome though that may be, it's different!" Serena growled. "And Canderous is trigger-happy."

"Wow, I see your point," Carth sat down on the chair. "I _am _the only sane one on the ship."

"See? So therefore I must make you like everyone else." Serena wrapped an arm around Mission's shoulders.

"What? Insane?"

"Now he's catching on!" Serena high-fived Mission.

"But what if I like being different?" Carth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Impossible." Serena nodded her head forcefully. "I won't let you."

"Oh?" Carth poked her with the stick again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

"GAH!" Serena threw her arms in the air. "I give _up_! I'm going to Manaan to eat… maybe Glupor will have some _real _food. Come on, Mission."

"What if Glupor doesn't have any food?" Carth asked, a smile on his face. Serena took out her lightsaber and ignited it.

"Glupor will be a new addition to the wall." She said. She opened the ramp and dragged Mission away.

"Wow," Jolee rubbed his head. "I'd say you did it, but I'm not quite sure what you did, yet."

"I just annoyed her." Carth answered. "She's done it to me for so long, I figured it was time I started fighting back."

"You're fighting back?" Jolee repeated. Carth nodded.

"She's been irritating me for so long, I didn't know _what _I was going to do." He crossed his arms across the table and laid his head down. "But now maybe she'll stop."

"You know, she might annoy you beyond all belief, but she does respect you." Jolee sat next to Carth.

"Are you kidding? With the stuff _she _pulls?"

"I'm serious. You think she does that to everyone? Look at the way she pesters you beyond all belief, and then look at the way she talks to strangers." Jolee pointed out.

"They look about the same." Carth shrugged. "I don't get it."

"No, I'm sure you don't." Jolee shook his head sadly. "Pay attention when she talks to people. You know how she can't get my name right?"

"Yes, I meant to ask about that. Don't you find it annoying?" Carth pulled his head up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Very annoying. But you don't see her doing that to anyone else. It's not because she hates me, or wants me to stop talking to her." Jolee explained. "It's because she values my opinion in things."

"What an odd way of showing it," Carth popped his back.

"To you, maybe." Jolee shrugged. "Serena just has a child mentality until she gets upset. It's what keeps her sane."

"Didn't we just talk about that?"

"So we did." Jolee stood and stretched. "Well, this _old and bald insane person _is going to sleep, before he decides to bore anyone else with his _old stories_." Carth stood as well.

"Yeah," He said. "I think I'm going to explore Manaan a bit."

"You mean you're going to follow Serena and annoy her some more?" Jolee raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Carth waved him off. "I like to call it 'observing'."

"Just don't get in trouble. Serena packs a mean punch when she's mad." Jolee warned. He walked out of the room chuckling.

Carth growled, opening the _Ebon Hawk _ramp and leaving the cool room of the ship for the humid water planet.

-----

"Oh, there're so _many _tunnels here, Mission!" Serena drooped sadly. "I can't remember how to get to the hotel!"

"It's next to the Republic Embassy, remember?" Mission answered holding a hand to her eyes so she could block out the sun.

"And what makes you think I know where that is?" Serena grumbled. "Just because I've been to the Embassy a dozen times doesn't mean I know where it is…."

"Come to think of it," Mission rubbed her chin, looking around. "Do you know where we are?" Serena glanced from side to side.

"I don't know, but it looks familiar…." She said, standing straight and pointing. "Let's ask the nice lady in the gray uniform!" Serena stomped off in pursuit of the nice lady in question. The lady wore a tight gray outfit with a matching dull hat. It pointed at the front and the back. It looked awfully familiar.

Mission gulped.

"Serena, wait! That's a—"

Too late.

"'S'cuse me!" Serena poked the lady on the shoulder. The woman whirled around, glaring at Serena with sharp brown opals. Serena seemed to be totally oblivious to this and kept smiling. "Hello, ma'am!" She said. "Do you know where the hotels are? We can't find them!"

"Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell _you_, wench." The woman growled. "That'th next to the Republic Embathy, and I'm a Thith." The woman had a lisp. Serena took advantage of the opportunity with a large grin across her face.

"You're sick?" Serena gasped, reeling backward and covering her mouth. "All right, so I won't stand so close. Can you tell me _now _where the hotels are?"

"Um, Serena," Mission poked her friend gently and whispered in her ear. "She didn't say she was sick. She said she was a Sith." Serena burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry, my friend here seems to think you're a Sith!" She hugged Mission and smiled. "But she's just mistaken because of your lisp. Please forgive her."

"I don't have a lithp!" The woman snarled angrily. "And I _am_ a Thith!"

"We know you're sick, ma'am." Serena patted the woman's hand. The woman jerked her hand away before Serena could do something else. "Wow, you have nice nails! Where'd you get _that _done?"

"The Thith Head Quarterth." The woman answered, flashing off her beautiful French-tipped nails and the gorgeous, perfect white cuticles.

"The sick head quarters? You mean in sick bay?" Serena looked shocked. "Why would a manicurist be there? Is there a new disease that you get through your nails? Do you have it?"

"Why would I have a ditheathe through the nailth?" The woman got angrier, if that was at all possible. By now Mission was laughing.

"Because beside from your lisp, there's nothing else wrong with you, and you keep saying you're sick!"

"I'm _not _thick!" The woman practically screamed. "I'm a Thith!"

"You're not sick, you're sick?" Serena seemed genuinely confused. "That's the pot calling the kettle black, ma'am."

At this time Mission fell over herself, accidentally knocking into the woman. Both of them tumbled to the ground. Serena helped Mission up, but not the Sith woman.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried as the giggling Mission could finally stand on her own two feet. "My friend has a disease, too. She's cursed with clumsy feet. The doctors gave her three to four months. It's so sad; please don't be mad…."

"Now you guyth are making fun of me." The "Thith" woman brushed herself off as she stood. "And I don't apprethiate it."

"You don't what?" Serena placed a hand behind her ear.

"Apprethiate it!"

"Sorry, didn't catch that either."

The woman stormed off in a huff.

"Wow, 'Rena," Mission managed to speak between fits of laughter. "You really riled her up."

"Yeah, I'm proud of myself." She slapped Mission on the back. "Did you get her credit purse?"

Mission smirked, tossing the small, velvety-gray bag in the air with her right hand.

"Of course." She said. "Pick pocketing isn't my fault. It's a symptom of clumsy feet."

"Good. Let's filch a map and find our way to the hotels." Serena said.

"I know where the hotels are," Said a voice behind them. Serena growled.

Serena didn't like the voice she just heard. Why did he follow them? Couldn't he have stayed on the ship?

"Good for you," Serena said icily. "But we're going to get to the hotel the honest way of stealing a map."

"I don't think that's necessary," Carth crossed his arms, a smile on his lips.

"Why _not_?" Serena huffed. "I trust _your _sense of direction about as much as I trust _that woman's _ability to _give _directions." She crossed her arms, too.

"Just look at your area schematics." Carth replied, laughing as he reached around to her bag slinging across her shoulders and pulled out a datapad. He flicked a few buttons and out popped a map of where they were standing and where everything else way, including the hotel.

Carth handed the datapad back to Serena and pointed. "It's right through this way." He began walking in the general direction of one of the tunnels.

Serena growled, stomping after the infuriating man. It wasn't _fair_. He always came and ruined the game she and Mission played. It was _fun _to steal maps and play games with Sith women with lisps. Didn't he realize that?

Apparently not.

At the hotel Carth sat on a bench and began reading. Serena walked up to the front desk as stared at the white man, squinting her eyes.

"You're new." She stated. The man nodded.

"My name is Yoshi." He answered. "The last manager sold the hotel to me."

"All right then, Yoshi." Serena smiled. "I don't suppose you know of a guy named _Glupor_, do you?" She stopped. "Well, he's not actually a _guy_, per se; he's more of a Rodian."

"Glupor?" The man repeated. "Glupor's my best friend!"

"So you know him? Good. Do you know where he is?" Serena asked nicely.

"You want _food_, don't you?" Yoshi asked, smirking. Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Have you ever _tried _to eat Manaan's food?" She gawked.

"I actually had some yesterday, and I don't plan on having it again," Yoshi admitted. "Glupor isn't here right now, though. I don't know where he would be. You are, however, welcome to my special stash of regular human food whenever you need it."

"Awesome!" Serena leapt over the desk to hug Yoshi. He was a really big man; Serena could barely fit her arms all the way around him.

Carth puffed up, obviously miffed. He heard the conversation between the two people, and he thought that Yoshi was an idiot.

"I keep it back in my room." Yoshi said, unhooking a bunch of keys from his belt and tugging at one of them. "Follow me."

Mission and Serena followed the hotel manager through the back of the office. Carth followed.

Yoshi opened a door and let the two starving women through. They thanked him gratefully as they looked at his room.

It was a really big apartment, from what Carth could tell. There was a little space for a bed, a 'fresher behind one of the doors, and an unusually large kitchen in the back.

"Wow!" Serena exclaimed. "You must like to cook."

"All the time. There's plenty of food; feel free to help yourself to whatever you want. I have to get back to work now; I'll check up on you guys in an hour or so." Yoshi waved. Before he walked out of the room he shot a fleeting glance at Carth, a glare in his eyes. Carth was slightly taken aback. What was _that _for?

Before Carth could come up with an answer, Serena and Mission were already sitting down with their food at Yoshi's table. Carth sat in between the two, watching Serena glare at him.

"I saw it this time," He remarked to himself out loud. Serena—with a mouth full of gizka legs—raised an eyebrow.

"Thaw what?" She asked through the food.

"You were nice to him!" Carth grinned. "I've _never _seen that before!" Serena choked down her food and gawked.

"Who says I'm not nice?" She asked.

"Ha! I saw it! You _are _nice, which means in turn that you _are _sane." Carth beamed. "And since you're sane, I'm not the only sane one, and therefore I don't have to be _in_sane anymore."

"Because this conversation isn't _in_sane…." Mission muttered through a mouthful of food.

"I'll show _you _who can't make you insane!" Serena pointed a finger at Carth. Carth threw his hands in the air, laughing as he stood.

"Calm down, sister, I'm leaving already, all right?" He laughed as he headed for the door.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU HAIRLESS WOOKIE!" Serena chunked a canteen bottle at him as he ran out the door.

"Wow, Serena," Mission said with wide-eyes. "For a second I thought you might actually tolerate him."

"Are you kidding?" Serena growled, tearing through another gizka leg. "I _hate _it when he's there."

-----

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, same ol' same ol'. Blah blah blah…. Something about updating…. You know the drill.**

**Wow I'm updating a lot lately. It's probably because school's ending soon and I want to get in as much time as I can or something, since I can't do it at home.**

**Don't expect an update this Sunday, AOC fans, sorry. Got a biology thing that'll eat me alive if I don't finish it. T.T I'll try for like next Thursday or something. Keep on the look out.**

**Anyway, blah blah blah blah blah, something about when I'm going to update in the next few years…. Something about reviews…. See y'all later.**

**Amme Moto**


End file.
